


Hangover

by RinHaruismyOTP



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Very possibly OOC, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru can't remember anything from the night before, but he's sure that there's something important he ought to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction so is probably awful and entirely OOC, but hey, everyone has to start somewhere, right?

_Fuck_. What was up with his head? His skull felt as if it was about to split open, and the repeated beeping of his alarm clock was only making it worse.

Haru groaned upon remembering the innocent intentions he’d set out with the night before – to go for dinner with the swim team along with Kou, Rin and Sousuke. The groan was mainly necessary due to the recollection of the few bottles of wine they had shared during the meal, and the weak memory of Nagisa’s following “Hey, how about we hit some clubs?” Makoto and Rin, Haru remembered, had agreed, and so Haru had shrugged and gone along with it.

He was regretting that now.

Haru slipped out of bed and stumbled to the bath, wincing when the lights flickered on and quickly turning them off again, much happier to bathe with only the faint natural light streaming in through the windows – that was much kinder to his head. The water was soothing, as always, but as the headache died down, a sense of unease started to fill him, and the notion that he’d forgotten something important trickled through the fog in his brain. He frowned, trying to remember, but couldn’t put his finger on it, so pushed it aside, tutting, and sank down under the water, waiting for Makoto to arrive a drag him out of his haven.

Soon after, Haru heard the tell-tale sound of knocking on his door and Makoto’s shouts of his name, grunted, and pushed himself further underwater, only to re-emerge as Makoto entered the room with a disbelieving “Jammers? Really?” It was only once he’d begun to make his breakfast (mackerel, of course) that he realised Makoto was acting… oddly. He hadn’t said a word since they’d come downstairs, not even to scold him on not having eaten breakfast yet.

“What’s wrong?” Haru asked, eyes on the frying pan.

Makoto coughed awkwardly. “Ah, I was just, uh, wondering what happened… after we all left yesterday.” He coughed again, a flush on his cheeks.

“Hm?”

“Y’know, last night. After we’d left.” Shock came to his face. “Wait- do you mean you don’t remember?”

“I don’t remember a lot after arriving at the first club,” Haru told him, putting his fish onto a plate. Makoto followed him to the table and sat across from him, sitting with his legs straddling the back of the chair.

“Are you serious? I guess that confirms the whole ‘Haru’s a lightweight thing’,” he muttered, looking troubled. Then he sighed. “Haru, we left you with Rin,” he said. Haru’s eyes widened and he choked on his mackerel.

“You- you did what?” he spluttered with an uncharacteristic amount of emotion. His mind raced, desperately trying to recall what had happened. He’d told Makoto months ago about the attraction he felt towards Rin, and now… and now…

What had happened? Why was Haru feeling like he’d forgotten something important? “Rin was pretty sober still, and you wanted to stay. Rin agreed to stay with you. I thought… I thought because of your _feelings_ for Rin-” Haru spluttered again “-that it might be a good opportunity for the two of you.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I _did_ have to drag Nagisa out of the club though.”

Haru gave his small smile. “I can imagine,” he said, feeling slightly sick at the prospect of what he could have said or done the last night. What if he’d told Rin how he felt? Did Rin hate him now?

The two exchanged only a few words on their journey to school, Haru even quieter than usual and Makoto worried as to whether leaving Haru with Rin had been the best idea. It had seemed to be, at the time, when he’d had a number of beers in his system…

At the swim club that day, Nagisa complained about the detention he’d been given for being late due to his hangover, and questioned why it was they’d decided to go out on a Thursday night. Rei reminded him it had been the only time they’d all been free for the next few weeks leaving Nagisa grumbling. Haru had ignored all the small talk and instead dived straight into the water, successfully diverting his mind from the questions surrounding the night before for the first time that day.

“So, Haru-chan,” Nagisa started, bouncing up to Haru after they’d all got changed back into their clothes. “What are you doing this evening?” He had a sly look on his face which Haru did not like one bit.

“Food shopping,” answered Haru, and Nagisa visibly slumped.

“How boring,” he remarked. “I’ll come with you.” Haru did not bother to point out that those two sentences did not usually come after one another and shrugged, slinging his bag over his head and making his way out of the room.

“So you’re really food shopping?” Nagisa pouted as they reached the supermarket. “Did you actually not get anywhere with Rin yesterday?”

Haru was surprised briefly that Nagisa knew about his feelings, but then realised it was Nagisa he was dealing with, and Nagisa could see anything gossip-worthy from a mile off. “I don’t remember,” Haru replied.

Nagisa sighed. “Bummer,” he said, then his expression turned wicked. “On the other hand, I really _do_ remember everything that happened with Rei last night,” he sang, skipping a little. Haru groaned internally.

“I don’t need to know,” he muttered, but Nagisa was already speaking, giving Haru a far more graphic picture of Nagisa and Rei’s relationship than he ever wanted or needed.

“-and handcuffs are seriously sexy, you’d be surpri- Oh!” he cut off, and Haru glanced in the direction of his eyes, coming to a halt when he realised what – or more accurately, who – Nagisa had seen.

The very person he’d been thinking about all day. It was, of course, Rin.

Haru gulped.

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed, bounding towards him. “What are you doing here?”

Rin stared at him in confusion. “Er, buying food?” he said, holding up his carrier bags pointedly. Then he glanced up from the blond and, upon seeing Haru, blushed scarlet, and Haru’s heart skipped a beat.

That didn’t usually happen. Rin didn’t usually blush when he saw Haru. Something had to have happened. And – Goddammit – that blush was too adorable.

Nagisa seemed to pick up on the blush too, for he gave a little giggle and said, “Ah, so I’ve just remembered I have to go do someone – I mean something! Or do I?” He winked and waved goodbye, rushing out of the shop and giving neither Haru nor Rin the time to protest. 

Haru turned to Rin. “Hi,” he said, and Rin’s blush spread to his ears, making Haru’s heart race.

“Er, hi,” Rin replied, scratching the back of his neck. There was a short silence before Rin spoke up. “Do you, ah, do you remember anything about last night?” he asked, very obviously avoiding Haru’s eyes. This just made Haru’s worry grow, and a sick feeling formed in his stomach.

“No,” he said, and Rin’s expressive face moved from relief to disappointment in the blink of an eye.

“Oh.” Rin glared at the floor. “Not any of it?” he asked hesitantly.

“Not after arriving at the first club.” Haru tried to calm himself. “Did something happen? Did I, er, did I say anything… weird?”

Rin seemed surprised. “You? No, _you_ didn’t say anything weird. Anyway, must be off. I need to make food for Gou, mum’s working tonight. See you, Haru.” He quickly followed Nagisa’s path out of the shop and Haru stood frozen on the spot. What was with that emphasis? _You_ didn’t say anything weird. That was what Rin had said. So did that mean someone else had said something weird to Rin? Or was it that… Rin _himself_ had said something odd?

Haru didn’t like not knowing. This whole experience was reminding him just why he didn’t like drinking.

***

The next morning Haru awoke with his mind buzzing as pictures from his dream came flooding through his brain. He could still hear the words spoken, could feel the mouth against his.

_God I hope you don’t remember this in the morning._

_Haru, I like you so much._

_Haru, you’re so beautiful._

But, the thing was, it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt so much more real, more like a, a _memory_. Haru gulped as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, just _remembering_. The sensation, it had been so real. It had to be real.

Glad it was Saturday, Haru leapt out of bed, mind made up. Skipping both his bath and his mackerel – despite his empty stomach – Haru got changed quickly and rushed out of the house, using his barely touched mobile phone to text Rin a short _meet me at the park in five_.

When he arrived at the park, a nervous looking Rin was waiting for him, kicking at the grass as he waited. “Rin,” Haru called out, running over to him and waving to get his attention.

“Hey, what’s up?” Rin buried his hands in his pockets as he spoke, but Haru had already noticed they were shaking.

“I wanted to talk about Thursday night,” Haru told him, and Rin bit his lip and _oh Rin don’t bite your lip it’s so…_

“I thought you didn’t remember any of Thursday night,” Rin said, and Haru shrugged.

“I think some of it may have come back to me, but I’m not sure. It could… it could have just been a dream, I suppose.”

Rin didn’t appear to be breathing. “Rin?” Haru waved his hand in front of Rin’s face. “Rin are you there?”

“Yes,” Rin said stiffly, looking off to Haru’s left. Then he shook himself. “What was it you wanted to… ask about?”

A sudden bout of nerves hit Haru, but he swallowed them down. “Did we, did we… kiss?” he asked.

Fear struck Rin’s face and he immediately stood up straighter. “I have to go,” he announced and began to walk away but Haru grabbed his arm. Rin leapt back from the contact.

“Rin,” Haru said steadily. “Please tell me. I’m sorry if I did something to upset you on Thursday, did I do something wrong?”

Rin stared at him, seeming to be allowing himself time to gather his confidence. “No, no _you_ did nothing. I – I was the one who-” He shook his head and took a deep breath, averting his gaze to the ground once more. “I’m sorry, Haru, I kissed you, I took advantage of you being drunk, I’m sorry, I’ll try to get over this stupid crush and – and I’ll leave you alone from now on if you want.” He closed his eyes, and Haru watched as he wiped away a stray tear.

Haru himself felt in shock. _Rin_ had kissed _him_? And what was this about a crush? Rin liked him? Him, Haru? Exhilaration swept through his body and he took a step towards Rin, feeling suddenly out of breath. “You’d better not,” he said, smiling a real smile. Rin looked up. “Then I couldn’t do this.”

He raised a hand up to Rin’s cheek and saw Rin’s eyes widen and saw a flicker of hope flash through them. Tilting his head upwards he brought his face closer to Rin’s, until their lips were almost touching. “Haru?” Rin said breathlessly, but Haru just smiled and met their lips.

It was a chaste kiss, lasting just a few seconds, but the experience was one Haru knew he’d treasure forever, and as was the grin that spread over Rin’s face a second later. “You feel… the same?” he asked, with bundles of hope in his voice. Haru rolled his eyes and nodded, laughing slightly when Rin wrapped him in a tight embrace, resting his head on Haru’s shoulder. “I like you so much,” he whispered, and Haru’s heart swelled.

“I know. Me too,” he returned, and Rin’s lips left kisses all up his neck.

“I was so worried you’d hate me,” Rin admitted, and Haru laughed.

“Never,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback would be great!!


End file.
